


Disobeying Orders

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [139]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: "Are you really going to spank me?"





	Disobeying Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/932029.html?thread=108802493#t108802493) at comment_fic.

"Are you really going to spank me?"

Phil raised an eyebrow. "I told you I would if you disobeyed an order."

"I always disobey orders!"

"Well then, I'll just have to spank you a lot to make up for it."

Clint gulped, but he couldn't help feeling excited. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
